Chilton, Yale and Love
by finnlover
Summary: Rogan. Logan goes to Yale. Rory at Chilton. Love ensues when they meet. Complete. ONESHOT ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chilton, Yale and Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but my love for Gilmore Girls.

**Summary:** By my deduction, Logan is two years older than Rory. My story takes place when Logan is at first year Yale and Rory is third year at Chilton. Logan is 19 while Rory is 17.

**Chapter 1**

"Aren't you glad we played hooky today?", Lorelai asked as she struggled to get her helium balloons through the Yale campus pub door. Luckily, Mr. Happy face, Nemo and SpongeBob went through unscathed.

"Yale is so amazing. There's like a coffee kiosk around ever corner. And the library was huge. It amazes me that I was in a library that Bill and Hilary Clinton may have studied in." Rory gushed.

"I wonder which aisle they got it _on_ in…." Lorelai began thoughtfully.

"Mom! Eww…I think I just lost my appetite."

Lorelai snickered. "You are a Gilmore. It's not humanly possible for you to lose your appetite."

"Ha ha." Rory said dejectedly.

They settled into their table for two. Lorelai tied the balloons onto the back of her chair. Receiving amused stares. They both ordered hamburgers and fries.

"How did you get your crazy idea to tour Yale?" Rory asked.

"I was leaving Walmart and the balloons just looked so lonely. Mr. Happy face was totally pulling a Mr. Sad face on me. So I got Mr. Happy but when I glanced back Nemo and Spongy just looked so _deflated_. Who can leave those cuties behind?"

"A sane person who doesn't think balloons have feelings?"

"You are heartless."

"Yeah I am." Rory reached over and punched Nemo in the head. Unfortunately, Nemo loosen from the chair and floated into the ceiling fan. A loud 'POP' signalled Nemo's demise.

"Why are you so cruel to mama?" Lorelai proclaimed ever so dramatically.

Rory laughed hysterically. "Technically, I'm being cruel to Nemo. Well, go on with your story." She said between laughs.

"The balloons totally screamed field trip." Lorelai began. Rory rolled her eyes. "Well, you have to be me. Disneyland. Balloons. Emily making Mickey Mouse cry. It was priceless…. Anyways, so I was thinking how to corrupt my uptight daughter into skipping school. So I decided on an educational hooky and thus Yale."

"You know me too well."

"Of course, you are the fruit of my loins."

Deep in conversation, they didn't even notice the stares they received. During the balloon debacle, they caught the attention of all in the Yale campus pub, including a very handsome Logan Huntzberger and his posse.

I love reviews!

Sisley


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I am so sad.

Thanks for reviewing! I know my chapters are short but it means I can update frequently.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Damn she is hot." Colin said looking Lorelai up and down.

"The catholic school girl is not bad too. Jailbait, baby." Finn added.

"Those are some good genes."

Logan was speechless. He has been with a lot of girls but never had one left him speechless like her. There was an aura to her―an aura of innocence.

Entranced by her so-blue eyes, when he finally realized it was too late to stop them.

"Will you do me the honor and have my illegitimate child?" Colin asked Lorelai with a smirk.

"I'm so glad this ivy league school churned out such fine young men." Her tone laced with sarcasm.

"Not only am I hmmmm _so_ _fine_ I'm also very_ exotic. _Please have your way with me." Finn said like a drama queen.

"Wow. You guys totally mastered the art of being jerks." Rory was fuming.

"How did you get into Yale with your pea brains? Take the hint, we're not interested." Lorelai added.

"I think it had to do with our daddy's money. Didn't it Finn?" Colin said jabbing Finn with his elbow.

"No Colin, you got in with your daddy's money. I got in with my charm, good looks, killer accent and scrumptious butt."

Rory rolled her eyes. "In your dreams…" Before she had a chance to make a witty insult that would make Lorelai proud, a confident blonde joined them. She had to admit he was cute. That amused smile that played on his lips was _oh-so_ kissable. Wait, what was she thinking, he is the enemy. 'No fraternizing with the enemy.' she chanted in her mind.

"Hey Huntz, so good of you to join the party. Did you bring the beer, mate?" Finn said jokingly.

"You have to excuse my friends. Please let me pay for your lunch as a symbol of truce." Logan said sincerely. "Put their bill on my tab." Logan told the waitress as she passed.

"We can pay for our own lunch. _Thank you_. Not everything could be brought with your daddy's money." Rory reacted hostilely.

"How presumptuous of you. You don't even know me."

"I know enough to know you are a spoiled, arrogant, egotistical butt-faced miscreant."

"You know all this from the few seconds you talked to me because as you put it 'my daddy has money'? Your idea of me is such a stereotypical rich kid on TV. I thought you were smarter than that coming from a prestigious school like…" Logan searched her uniform for the school name. "…Chilton."

With that the three stooges went back to their table.

"I hate him!" Rory exclaimed exasperated.

Just then the waitress came by and asked, "Is there anything else I can get you guys? The tab is still open."

Just then a mischievous glint came over Rory's eyes. 'I'll give him something to remember me by' she thought to herself. "I'll like to order takeout of all the pastries you have in stock please."

"And eight cups of coffee to go." Lorelai just couldn't resist.

"Also, could you deliver them to our jeep? It is just parked outside."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. There's a back door that opens directly to the parking lot."

"Thanks. That's perfect."

Lorelai leaned forward and whispered. "So what's your evil plan?"

"Who said I have one?" Rory replied all innocent and wide-eyed.

"You're on your own, Gilmore.", pouted Lorelai and crossing her arms.

"Even better, Gilmore." Rory stuck her tongue out at Lorelai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Blah!

Thanks for all the reviews! I absolutely love you guys!

Sadly the next chapter may take longer since I don't want to screw up the Rory/Logan interaction.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

"So…that is what a thousand dollars worth of cake looks like." Lorelai said giving her patented 'Lorelai's baffled' look. Fifty plus cake boxes lie before her. "How are we ever going to fit them in the Jeep? I am not doing two rounds, crazy daughter of mine! And even if we get them home, where are we going to put them? I know our fridge is empty but it's not _that _empty. If they don't fit they are going in your room, young lady. What were you thinking?"

"Who said anything about taking them home?" Rory grinned at her ramblings.

"Huh?"

"We are going to egg their cars with cakes." Rory said mischievously.

"Brilliant! It's the rich man's form of revenge. Wait…the last time I checked we did not have psychic powers to foresee the owners of the cars. Let me try to channel Aunt Totsy. She knows all." Lorelai turned her pupils back and shook her arms in front. "Calling Aunt Totsy. Calling Aunt Totsy…."

"She ain't dead, Mom." Rory deadpanned.

"Is that how it works? Killing Aunt Totsy for the prank is a little drastic!"

"Uh, you and your dramatics! You should consider joining―"

"The theatre? People always say I have talent. I'm a beautiful flower withering indoors behind the inn's service desk." Her hand went to her forehead like a maiden in distress.

"I was going to say freak show but whatever makes you sleep at night."

"Hey I resent that."

"Anyways, before you went on your crazy tangent, I was going to say just use deduction and brainpower."

"You are losing me. I'm totally like Kelly Rippa and you're Geraldo Rivera guest-hosting."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Just match the fancy-spancy cars and personalized license plate to the jerks in question."

"My baby is so smart. I can't believe I doubted you."

"You mean you doubted me?" Rory feigned hurt. "Have some faith in your Yale-bound offspring."

"Oh… I know a possible license plate for the accent-less brunette, stikUpButt." Lorelai chuckled at her own wittiness. "And how about NumNuts!" She continued excitedly basking in self-satisfaction.

"Mom, I think I found their cars." She pointed to a silver Porsche with 'Huntz' license plate and a black escalade sporting '2HOT4U'. "I heard them called the blonde Huntz."

"Revenge time, baby!"

They smooshed triple chocolate, carrot and cheese cakes onto every inch of the cars with glee. Though they found no delight in wasting such scrumptious cakes; the thought of the icing hardening in the sun, like on a day-old unwashed plate, they knew it was all worth it. They creamed the cars until all the boxes were empty.

Lorelai stood back completely satisfied with their work. "Let's make like a banana and split."

"Yes Thelma."

The girls giggled all the way to the car. Just as they drove to the front of the pub, the three stooges were on their way out. Lorelai honked and smirked at them while Rory stole a fleeting glance at Logan.

"Looks like we got ourselves some groupies." Finn said elbowing Logan.

They made their way to the parking lot and noticed their cake splattered cars. Mr. Happy face and Spongebob were tied to the side mirrors, fluttered in the wind, seemingly mocked them.

"Shit!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you guys found my story funny. I'll try my best to not disappoint. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks.

**A/N:** Rory is single in my story. In fact, she never had a boyfriend before. Dean and Jess never existed. Tristan may be in my story but won't play a huge role. I want this story to be light-hearted and minimal angst for sure.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

After her first year of initiation hell at Chilton, Rory became friends with Paris, Madeline and Louise. Occasionally, Rory enjoyed lunch reading alone and listening to her walkman. Sometimes a girl just needs a break from Paris' rants and Louise's gossip. However, her solitude today was interrupted when her headphone was snatched from her ears.

"Hey!"

She came face to face with a police officer.

"Miss Gilmore, you are under arrest for vandalising two cars."

"What?" Rory was in disbelief.

"I'm innocent officer." She protested but to no avail, as the officer began to handcuff her. _Wait... why was she handcuffed to the chair? _

She squealed as two strong arms encircled her waist from behind. Chair and person were lifted to center stage in the cafeteria. "Innocent my ass." The voice was unmistakeable the blonde's from Yale.

It became clear to her; these were the guys from the pub paying her back for the prank she pulled. And, Finn had the starring role as the police officer. By now, all eyes in the cafeteria were on them.

"It seems like we have two reliable witnesses who can testify otherwise. Bring out Mr. Happy face and Spongebob." Finn announced.

Colin walked in with the balloons tied to a boombox.

"You've been a very naughty girl." Finn said shaking his finger at her.

Rory was still shocked speechless.

"And now, without further ado, the show begins. Sit back and enjoy." Logan told her. A smile formed on his lips and laughter in his eyes.

"Do I have a choice?" She retorted sending him a fierce glare.

Colin pressed play. The boombox blasted Nelly's _Hot In Herre_.

Finn started dancing. Moving to the beat, slowly he unbuttoned his shirt as he sang in falsetto, "I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off…" He slid the shirt of his shoulders. Once off, he spun the shirt above his head and threw it at Rory to her dismay. Now, everyone gathered around them, trying to get front row seats. It was loud and boisterous in the cafeteria―catcalls and girls shouting for Finn to "Take it all off". To say Rory was embarrassed was an understatement.

Rory face turned beet red. "Oh God! Please tell me you are not wearing a G-string."

"Red works for you." Logan teased.

With one swift move, Finn stripped off his pants. He wore an _oh-so-cute_ cartoony, hot dog patterned boxers.

Rory couldn't resist a jab at him. "Those are some small wieners on your boxers."

"Hey, they are in no way any reflection of my person." Finn acted offended.

"Yeah right."

In turn, Finn punished Rory. He shook his bon-bon in Rory's face in such a way that would make Ricky Martin proud and made Rory blushed even harder.

Logan and Colin laughed at Rory's predicament.

Finally the song ended, Finn, Logan and Colin took their bows. "Thank you! Thank you! Awww…you are too kind!" Everyone clapped and celebrated the pranksters.

"Ladies, I'm Australia's most delicious export." Finn winked at all the girls, still clad only in his boxers.

To Rory, her three-minute of hell was over. Or so she thought.

"Young men, if you don't go to this school you are advised to leave. You should do so before I change my mind and call the _real _police." Headmaster Charleston huffed and turned to Rory. "Miss Gilmore, my office _now_."

"But, I'm an innocent bystander, Headmaster Charleston."

People snickered. From the look on Charleston face, she knew it was wise to not protest further.

As Logan and the boys were leaving, she realized she was still handcuffed to the chair. "Hey, un-cuff me!" She shouted.

Logan tossed the key to Headmaster Charleston. Rory saw him smugly mouthed 'payback's a bitch' before he turned to leave. _Oh, so true._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it. Sadly, my next update will take longer since I have to catch up on schoolwork.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"So you got a week of detention because you received a lap dance during lunch?" Lorelai asked in mock disbelief. 

Rory rolled her eyes at Lorelai's choice of words. "No…it wasn't a lap dance. He just shook his _stuff_ in front of me---against my will."

"Was he hot?"

"God! Wipe your drool. You have seen him before. Remember the one with the Australian accent?"

"But, I haven't seen him in his boxers." Lorelai pouted.

"Stop it or I'm telling Luke about your desire to see another man in boxers."

"My baby got her first lap dance in front of the whole school. I am so proud." Lorelai said admiringly.

"It wasn't a lap dance!" Rory exclaimed.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Lorelai sang.

"You're hopeless."

"You're everything I would like to be. And I could fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

* * *

It was Friday night. The Yale campus pub was busy as usual. Well almost everything was as usual. Two women were oddly dressed in black and sporting oversized sunglasses. They nursed their coffees in the corner booth. They were unaware to their own conspicuousness for they were none other than the Gilmore girls. 

"We need a game plan." Rory whispered to her partner in crime.

"Yes, we need to avenge your lap dance virginity. They ruined my plan to buy you your first one when you turn twenty-one." Lorelai joked.

"You are too obsessed with lap dances. I'm going to call Dr. Phil and give you a much needed intervention."

"I'll have to recount certain events that lead to my obsession though. I wonder if the Hot Dog boxers would be too _steamy_ for midafternoon television programming. Maybe Dr. Phil would even blush. Oh oh…maybe they will even ask for a reenactment."

"You are evil!" Rory laughed at her antics. "Anyways, let's get serious. We have to track our opponents. Know their routine and eventually they will reveal their weaknesses. Exploit them and revenge is ours."

"Look who's evil now."

"Hey! They should know better than be the object of a Gilmore's scorn."

"Don't look now but the blonde is leaving." Lorelai's gaze afar.

"Let's follow him."

Lorelai threw a twenty on the table to pay for their coffees.

They got out in time to see him turn the corner and enter a residence. However, when they entered he was nowhere in sight. At the end of the hallway, they were met with separating paths.

"Mom, let's split up so we don't lose the trail." Rory whispered. She signaled for Lorelai to pursue left and she went to the right.

She peered around the corner searching for the blonde. There was no sign of him. It was just a dimly lit, empty hallway to a dead-end. If he resided in one of these dorms it was too late to figure out which one. Disappointment overcame her over the apparent failure of the stakeout.

"Are you looking for me?"

Rory jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She turned to face the smirking blonde.

"No..." She stuttered having been caught off guard. Then she noticed that smirk and regained her anger. "What if I am? I'm onto your routine. I'll strike when you least expect it."

He was unfazed by her threat. "So you _were _looking for me, well I'm flattered." He said as he moved closer to Rory. She gasped as she backed into the wall. He leaned in close to her with his arm on the wall for support. She could smell the sweetness of his aftershave mingling with his sweat and she cursed herself for the weakness in her knees. She lost her ability to run away.

"I know a lot about you too, Rory Gilmore of Stars Hallow." He continued. His heated breath contacted her face as a result of their close proximity.

"How?" She asked meekly. She looked down, unable to look him straight in the face.

"Seems like your friends are quite smitten with our Finn."

"Madeline and Louise." She cursed under her breath.

"I have to say, I'm looking forward to you following my every move. Here, let me help you." He grasped her hand. She flinched on contact but he held on tightly. He used his free hand to tilt her head up. His eyes reassured her. He wrote his name, phone number and address in blue pen on the palm of her hand.

"I'm glad I have the ability to make you speechless." He teased. "See you around, Ace."

He left her standing there wondering if the tingling feeling she felt was heartburn. However, she was sure of one thing; Logan Huntzberger was going to be _googled _tonight.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Thanks _CoCaCoLa29_, you probably noticed I used your idea about the 'Hero' song. Also about Logan using the nickname Ace, I assumed Madeline and Louise told him about Rory's aspirations to be a journalist.


	6. Quest for Love

**AN: **Dedicated to the readers of _Chilton, Yale and Love_. Sorry I haven't updated that for months. I prefer writing in first person much more. This is the ONESHOT ending to Chilton, Yale and Love; however, I think this works as a standalone too. Hope you guys like this and review please. Grammar is not my

strong suit so…. Please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my deranged mind.

**Chilton, Yale and Love: Quest for Love**

_--_

_223-718-3900_

_223-718-3900_

Should I call or not call?

Why does it have to be so easy to remember! _Arghhh!_ Pestering my mind!

I'll just phone him _to tell him off_. Who does he think he is writing his phone number on my hand!

2 – 2 – 3 – 7 – 1 – 8 – 3 –

I pressed _end_. I lost my nerve.

_Damn it, Gilmore! Grow some balls. _

2 – 2 – 3 – 7 – 1 – 8 – 3 – 9 – 0 – 0

_There! _Hello! Hello. Hello. I practiced. Should I do my angry tone? Just be normal Gilmore.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello…"

"Hey Ace, you must be surprised you got a voice recording. I have a proposition for you. Guarantee with a huge satisfying reward. If you choose to take this challenge please press '1'. If you want to confess your undying love to me choose '2'. _(He chuckled.)_ To repeat this message press '0'."

What game is he trying to play? I should just ignore him.

'1'

_Damn reporter curiosity got the best of me._

"I knew the reporter in you couldn't resist. Here's the challenge. There are three questions in total. After you get the answer to the first question, you call this same number and someone will meet with you. He will give you a piece of the puzzle to the final prize and the phone number to the next question. But don't bother with the puzzle pieces until you collect all 3 because they won't make sense."

Seems interesting enough.

"The first question is what is Finn's favourite brand of drink? You will receive a package shortly to help you along. Happy hunting, Gilmore! Press '0' to repeat the message."

What have I gotten myself into!

--

The next day through FedEx, I received a Dell laptop.

He wrote me only one odd sentence: _The laptop will lead the way. _

--

"I can't believe you are playing that stupid game with Huntzberger." Paris said.

"I think it is going to be so fun, Rory!" exclaimed Louise.

"I don't know where to start. I think I will have better luck finding out Mel Gibson's favourite drink." I said, deflated.

"What's the clue he gave you?"

"The laptop will lead the way. Whatever that means. I turned it on. There's nothing on it about Finn."

Paris rolled her eyes. "You are quite dense for a straight A's student. Duh Gilmore, he probably meant to surf the net."

Paris was right.

"I think I have Finn's MySpace site."

"That's great, Louise!"

"We can make a forum. You know to help you out." Paris offered.

"Yeah it will be fun! We can post our new discoveries and offer our opinions there."

"Thanks guys!"

I hugged them. I couldn't ask for better friends.

--

Surfing Finn's MySpace site, I was subjected to Finn's 'exotic' photos.

There was nothing about his favourite brand of beer. However, it did have his motto: We like our schedules loose, like our women. _Womanizer!_

In extreme small print, there was something addressed to me—Reporter Girl, your clue is somewhere on this page.

There was this photo of him took at a weird angle. A woman was squeezing his butt and in caption, _Let go of my Heiny - - - !_

**BabyBlues:** Why is the y in Heiny underlined?

**HotChick**: Doesn't that remind you of a Michael Ausiello, spoiler clue?

I never get the spoiler clues. A _sad_ reminder. I hope I have better luck here.

**BabyBlues:** Brilliant Louise!

Why is the y underlined? Hmmm. Maybe it's because it needs to be changed.

Hein - - - - . I know Finn loves beer. Could it be Heineken? Eureka!

**BabyBlues:** I've got it. It's Heineken.

--

"Sharp girl."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"Love, here's the puzzle piece and the phone number."

"Thanks, Finn." I took the envelope. It was flimsy and light.

"Reporter girl, you busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

He grinned.

"What's up, Finn."

"Want to see me reenact the _Passion of the Christ_?"

"Sure, just as long as you don't reenact Mel Gibson's Drunken Debacle. That's very frown upon in America."

"Yeah, he's a sad mate. Can't hold his liquor."

--

"Wow good job, Ace. Wasn't that hard was it? Here's your next challenge. Colin has a shameful dark secret that he has held for _years_. Find his secret."

_Hmmm_, fun.

--

**BabyBlues:** I can't find any information on Colin anywhere! He doesn't have a MySpace account. I checked Wikipedia and I even googled him. _Desperate _

**TheKing:** Hey Mary! _wink wink_

**BabyBlues:** Tristan, what are you doing here?

**TheKing:** To help you. It seems like you need it.

**Paris:** I searched Colin McCrae on YouTube! I couldn't believe my eyes. Here's the link.

I clicked on the link and YouTube popped up on a new browser.

A kid of about seven years old, dressed in a shirt and sweater vest sang rather cutely:

_Oh, I wish I were an Oscar Mayer wiener_

_That is what I truly wish to be_

'_Cause if I were an Oscar Mayer wiener_

_Everyone would be in love with me._

_HOLY CRAP! _Colin was the Oscar Mayer wiener boy! Wow!

**TheKing:** Hilarious!

**BabyBlues:** He's so cute. Good Job Paris!

**Paris:** Thank you. Thank you. _bows_

**TheKing:** If I sang that to you would you say I'm cute, too?

**BabyBlues:** Nope. 'Cause you're not seven.

**TheKing:** Sighs.

--

He darted his eyes nervously. He simply looked like a hamster on crack.

"You have the answer?" He asked in a hush tone.

"Yeah. You have the next puzzle piece?" I also answered in a hush tone. I'll play his game for a bit.

We look like people who are about to do an indecent exchange. Imagine _illegal drugs._

"I don't have all day." I love when he is agitated.

"So, you wish you were an Oscar Mayer wiener, huh?" I said in my regular voice. _I'm pure evil_.

He spun his head all around looking if anyone other than him heard.

"Shhhhh." He chastised. He pulled me into the corner.

"Here is the next puzzle piece and the phone number."

He handed a yellow envelope to me in the exact same style as Finn's.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked.

"Just wondering is that why you are such a _dick_?"

--

"To answer the next question, you must follow me, track my every move; there's nothing on Wikipedia. So don't even bother using the internet. The question is what time of day do I run around in my underwear and do a _secret handshake_? Ready, for the challenge Ace?"

Bring it on!

--

"Mom!"

"Do you mind if I spend spring break with a friend?"

"I don't mind. Who?"

"Logan."

"He's your friend?"

I nodded.

"I might be sleeping over at his place too."

"Rory…are you sure you are ready for _that_?"

I grimaced.

"Mom! We're just good friends, _so far_. We're not going to have, _you know_."

"If you trust him, go for it Hun."

"Thanks, Mom."

I hugged her. _I do trust him._

--

Luckily for me highschool and college spring break does not occur in the same week.

"Well, well, are you following me, Ace?"

"That's the challenge wasn't it? I got your schedule, the whole zabam. You ready for me Huntz?"

"How did my schedule leaked out? Damn, you didn't get it over the internet did you? Some crazy people surf the net." He winked.

"A reporter never snitches out her anonymous contact."

"You blackmailed Colin, didn't you?"

"No comment." I made the zipped lips move.

"Come on we're going to be late for class."

We linked arms as we walked into the lecture hall.

Logan nodded to the professor.

"The illusive Huntzberger lives and breathes. And I thought you hibernate until exams." The professor said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, but this pretty lady got me to come." He smiled.

I blushed. I wonder if he is like this with every girl.

We took seats in the second row.

"Wow you're famous. I have teachers at Chilton who doesn't even know my name." I whispered to him.

"It's the Huntzberger charm." He winked.

--

After a day of Yale, we were back at his flat.

"Thanks Logan."

He cocked an eyebrow. "For what, Ace?"

Feeling suddenly shy, I looked down. "For taking me to your classes… you probably went to class because of me."

"No problem." He smiled. "If you were in my class I'll probably never skip. I'll be a good little boy."

I blushed. Don't lose your cool, Gilmore! "You probably say that to all the girls."

"Nope, only you." He confessed. "Anyways, it's _uncool_ to stay in school. Girls love cool dudes."

I laughed. "True."

"So you don't have any classes tomorrow." I continued.

"Yup. I have big plans for us."

"Well, I better get a good night sleep then." I yawned.

"Goodnight, Ace."

"Goodnight, Logan."

As I snuggled happily under the covers, I can't help but feel the warm fuzziness in my heart.

--

The next day, Logan took me to the best hot dog stand on campus. _Very classy._

When we got back to his flat, I was surprised when he announced it was time to take our afternoon nap. Did he forget about his big plan?

"Don't pout, Ace." _Opps._

"I thought we had plans." I said tentatively.

"We do. The best things happen at night you know." He said, as he massaged his neck.

"Stiff neck?"

"Little bit."

I bit my lip. Should I ask him to share the bed with me?

"There's room in the bed." I stated nervously.

"You sure?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I insist."

As we slept in his bed, I stretched my toes to touch his. I am glad he didn't pull away. He wiggled his toes back.

--

I thought I was in for a night of club hopping, color me surprised when he led me to the Yale Athletic center.

"Logan, what are we doing here? It is closed."

"I have the master key. One of the many perks of being a Huntzberger."

"Strip ping pong?" he suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

We tour the empty Athletic center with the lights half on. It was pretty cool, loved the ambience. We didn't play ping pong, though. He led me to the swimming pool.

"Logan, I don't have my swimsuit."

"Same here." He said as he stripped off his clothes.

"Live a little," he shouted before he cannonballed into the pool in his white undies.

_Yeah, what was I afraid of?_

I shimmied out of my deep blue sundress. Kicked off my sandals and jumped into the pool.

"I never pegged you for a red lace bra and panties girl." He grinned.

"You don't seem like the tighty-whities guy yourself." I said unfazed.

--

It's been two days and I still have no leads on Logan's question. _What time of day does he run around in his underwear and do a super secret handshake?_ I logged into the forum to get some help.

**Paris:** Have you seen him in his underwear yet?

**BabyBlues:** I've seen him in his tighty-whities when he goes for his midnight piss. But, I'm pretty sure there's no one in the washroom for him to do a super-duper secret handshake with.

**HotChick:** WAS HE HOT? GOOD PACKAGE?

**BabyBlues:** No comment. Anyways it was too dark.

**HotChick:** I'm jealous you get all the cute guys.

**TheKing: **She never had me ;). Rory, maybe he wants you to intercept him and shake his hand before his piss. The _time_ that you shake his hand is the answer.

Possibly but that seems too unconventional. The way he phased the question makes me think there is a specific time.

**Paris:** Maybe he analogizes himself holding his penis to holding a hand? It is in a way secret—he don't piss in the open.

**TheKing:** I do jiggle my dick a bit near the end of a piss. That's kind of like shaking. Right?

**BabyBlues:** Too much info, tris! Thanks for the help guys! I'll think about it.

Crazy as Paris's logic seems. That might just be the answer.

11:30 p.m. Almost time of his nightly piss.

--

"The answer is the time when you go to the washroom at night…around midnight-ish." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Ding-Ding-Ding! You're not as innocent as I thought." He said with a laugh. "Here's the last puzzle piece."

"You have a very twisted mind."

"Thank you very much."

--

I finally pieced together the three pieces of paper in the envelopes. It read a date and place. _Yale Campus Pub at 6:00 p.m, tonight._

--

I walked into the Yale Campus Pub at 6 p.m. sharp.

Logan transformed the Yale campus pub. Hundreds of helium balloons were tied down, to all chairs and tables. Many were held down by weights on the floor. They weren't just any helium balloons; they were cartoon ones—Nemo, SpongeBob and Mr. Smiley Face. They were suspended at different lengths. This was reminiscent of the first time we met.

Suddenly, I felt very touched.

I laid my laptop on one of the tables with the webcam on. My nosy mother and friends wanted to see the minute-by-minute play.

"Hey, there." Logan greeted me with a somewhat awkward hug.

I looked around. "You really outdone yourself."

"Anything for you."

I clapped my hands together. "So where's my big reward?" _I'm all giddy!_

He spun around. _Oh_, he's my present. He's not going to win me over so easily.

"You promised a big present." I pouted.

"I am not big enough?" he asked, pretending to be offended.

"I was hoping for a pony." I joked.

"I do have this."

He reached into his pant pocket and took out a big-ass candy sucker diamond ring.

He handed it to me. "This is a promise ring."

I sucked it. _Grapey_.

He took the ring from my mouth and threw it aside.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's a promise ring for your mom."

Don't tell me he has the hots for my mom like Colin and Finn! _Oh God!_

He reached into his pocket and handed me a new one.

"This is a sign of promise. A promise to take good care of her daughter. A promise to never push her daughter do anything she is not ready for. A promise that I'll try to never make her daughter cry. A promise to love her daughter forever."

"Logan….that's so sweet." I went in for a hug.

"So…." He said.

"So…." I mimicked.

"So…do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm….Of course Logan!"

I jumped him. Arms around his neck, legs around his waist and our heads were leveled.

He laughed. "Easy there, Ace. Don't hurt yourself."

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"As you wish, Ace."

**HotChick:** CHEERS!

**TheKing:** WOOT!

**INNGirl:** My little baby is growing up. _cries_

"How many more of these do you have in there?" I gestured to his pant pocket, referring to the candy ring.

"Three more it came in a package of five."

I smiled. He was a silly boy.

"By the way, what makes you think my mom would put that in her mouth after being in such close proximity to your little brutha?"

He smirked. "Well, you did. Like daughter like mother. _Right?_"

"Shut up!" I stuck my tongue at him. _Yes_, I'm real mature.

"Seriously, why did you do all this?"

"Because you are worth it."

That may seem like a cheesy line. But when it's said to you, it will totally warm your heart. _It totally melted mine._

--

**TheKing:** Whoa! They are still at it? I came back after doing my run, eating dinner and showering!

**Paris:** Yeah I'm researching whether they broke the Guinness World Records or not.

**TheKing:** Wonder if they forgot about us. Maybe they will go further….

**INNGirl:** Hey! That's my daughter you are talking about.

**HotChick:** You are a typical male who thinks with d - - - . My AA clue for you.

**TheKing:** What? You guys were probably thinking the same thing….

**Paris:** _Da De De Da Dum Da Da_ **_The End._**

Warning: the laptop is low in battery. _Power out._

--

REVIEW PLEASE! _Pretty please?_


End file.
